Medusa
In the beginning, Medusa co-ruled Angel Land with Palutena. Whereas Palutena fostered the growth of humanity, Medusa hated their kind, and took to drying up crops and petrifying people. Palutena, in a fit of anger, changed Medusa's form to a cyclopic, snake-haired monster and banished her to the Underworld. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Medusa vowed one day to overthrow Palutena and retake her position in the Palace in the Sky. Over time, Medusa gained the allegiance of Underworld monsters and, once her forces were strong enough, led an attack against the very gates of the Palace. The ensuing war did not go well for Palutena; the Three Sacred Treasures were lost, Centurions were turned to stone, and Palutena herself was captured and imprisoned in the Palace in the Sky, unable to help as her beloved Angel Land swarmed with the forces of evil. As a last resort, she called out to Pit, the former leader of her personal bodyguards, now kept prisoner in the lowest dungeons of the Underworld. Responding to the call, and armed with a Bow manifested b y the goddess' waning strength, Pit set out to destroy the invaders and defeat Medusa. When Pit encounters Medusa in the Palace of the Sky, she has taken refuge in a large effigy of herself. Pit must dodge deadly rays and Tanatos snakes from her hair, all while attempting to hit her with Arrows of Light. By positioning himself just a little bit under eye-level, he can avoid the majority of her attacks easily. Once she's taken enough damage, the eye will disappear, revealing a crumpling Medusa. Appearances Kid Icarus Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 150 5 0 100 per hit ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising It has been revealed through the E3 2010 trailer that Medusa will be making a reappearance as the main antagonist. Her design is based more on her original sprite, rather than the boss form that Pit fought her in. However, she takes on a much more gothic look in contrast to Palutena's angelic appearance. Revived after her defeat in the first game, Medusa returns with her army, ready to attack the world and get her revenge on Pit and Palutena for her defeat twenty-four years prior. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Medusa was once a beautiful woman, and sister to Euryale and Stheno. Though she was once a priestess of Athena (the inspiration for Palutena in the Kid Icarus series), the goddess changed her into a monster once she found out that Medusa and Poseiden had been making love in her temple. Medusa's monstrous form was so hideous that any one gazing upon her countenance would instantly be petrified. She was later beheaded by Perseus, wielding a Mirror Shield. *Medusa's newest design was likely inspired by the prominent goth subculture, having ghostly white skin, dark eye shadow, and a tatoo around her left eye. One of the serpents that makes up her hair is even colored bright red to resemble a chunking highlight, which is popular in gothic fashion. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses